Plane Crashes And Love
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Ally has to get on a plane for a meeting in another state for her next concert, due to some unforeseen last minute things. Unfortunately Ally's plane doesn't get far before disaster strikes. What happens when her world is flipped upside down? Will everything she worked so hard for be destroyed? Will this cause tear a rift between her and Austin?
1. Time And Argument

**Another Austin and Ally idea came to me. Let me know what you think!  
_**

Ally sat at her piano strumming the keys. It was like any normal day as she waited for Austin to show up, she stared at her music book and smiled as she jotted something down. Then she began to sing what she had been working on.

 _ **Breathe in, breath out**_

 _ **I've got something to say**_

 _ **But the words just never come out**_

 _ **Write and write the words**_

 _ **Yet it's not the same**_

 _ **I wanna yell it from the rooftops**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_

 _ **Show the world what it doesn't see**_

 _ **A girl that hides in the shadows**_

 _ **A boy that takes the blame**_

 _ **Children all over the globe starving and cold**_

 _ **And where is our shame**_

 _ **I wanna yell it from the rooftops**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_

 _ **Show the world what it doesn't see**_

 _ **That kid with all the scars you tease**_

 _ **That young woman with the wig**_

 _ **That lonely elderly man next door**_

 _ **You don't know their stories**_

 _ **You don't know their pain**_

 _ **Have we really lost our humanity**_

 _ **Too lost in ourselves to give**_

 _ **Too many times we turned a blind eye**_

 _ **We never give a chance**_

 _ **But now I take a stance**_

 _ **I wanna yell it from the rooftops**_

 _ **I wanna scream**_

 _ **I want to show the world what it doesn't see**_

 _ **What it doesn't see**_

 _ **The world that we could be**_

As Ally finished a familiar figure sat next to her clapping. His bright blonde hair just as perfect as usual and the same scent of an ocean breeze pleasantly wafted through the air. She had her head turned to him within seconds of the first clap and just stared into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Austin, how long have you been here?" she laughed as his arms slid around her.

Austin merely shrugged "Long enough, that was a great song Ally. It really goes to the heart of things that happen around us today which everyone just doesn't see or seem to acknowledge."

Ally looked at him dumbfounded and utterly speechless. She nonchalantly stuck a hand to his forehead checking his temp.

"Um Ally, what are you doing?" he awkwardly leaned away.

"Checking your temp and if you're okay. You just used a statement that only I would say, it was kind of shocking." she said still clearly astonished.

Shrugging he pulled her close again as he sighed jokingly "Scary, you're rubbing off on me."

"Anyways I missed you; it's been like an hour. That's too long for me."

She laughed as she slid from his arms to stand and stretch. Austin watched perplexed by her moving away from him. Ally continued to stretch and twist until she felt better before she realized Austin's look of confusion plastered on his face.

"What? You do know how long I've been waiting, don't you?" she asked surprised he didn't realize how late he was.

Austin groaned and hit his head "I'm sorry I had to do something important today. How late am I really?"

She shook her head sighing "Look at the clock on the wall. We were supposed to have been here working on a new song about twelve o'clock. It's almost three and I have to be at the studio in about an hour."

"Aw man, I really didn't think it would take that long. I wanted everything to be perfect." he whined disappointed in himself.

"Wait, what were you doing that was so important?" she was confused.

"Was it really that important that we now have very little time to work together?"

He became nervous and stumbled over his words "Well, you see if you knew you'd understand, but I really can't tell you."

"It won't happen again, I promise."

She shook her head unhappily "Why can't you tell me, your girlfriend? I deserve an explanation."

She had lost all her joking, happy go lucky attitude; true Austin was hardly ever great at time, always having an explanation, and always something to do with Dez. So why couldn't he explain this time. Waiting, foot tapping; she resisted the urge to nervously chew her hair.

"I can't say, but I promise it's for good reason. Please can we just do our thing and make a new smash hit song." He fidgeted averting his gaze to the piano trying to play some keys.

Ally crossed her arms sarcasm clear in her tone "Actually I'm going to head to the studio early. I promise I have a good reason."

She snatched her book off the piano and stormed off not even glancing back at her boyfriend who stared after her, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Austin pulled out his phone as it rang; he'd been sitting on the piano bench in the practice room for two hours just staring at the keys. It was Ally's name flashing on the Caller ID, slowly he answered unsure if she was still mad or if he forgot something else.

"Hey Ally." He said in a defeated tone.

Ally's voice rang through the phone just as down "I'm sorry I got mad at you. I hate being mad at you. I really shouldn't have stormed out like that."

He halfheartedly smiled feeling guilty for making her upset, but he just couldn't tell her what he was up to today "It's my fault, tell you what I'll take you out for lunch tomorrow okay. Also we're having a movie marathon tonight."

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever!" she sounded more energetic.

"Be there to pick you up in a half hour from the studio. So finish up quick." He laughed before they said their quick goodbyes and hung up.


	2. Makeups And Disasters

**I can't stop my imagination, let me know what you think.**

Austin was at the studio, but Ally was nowhere to be seen. He stared at his watch again wondering if it was a bit off. Then he checked his phone, with his last twinge of hope fading. Where was Ally and why was she so late. As if to answer all these questions his phone began to ring, Ally's picture popping up along with her name on ID.

Austin answered it eagerly "Hey where are you? I thought you were supposed to be out an hour ago."

"Well hi to you too; also I've got some bad news. They want me to stay later to work on the album some more and then leave tomorrow morning on a jet to go to some meeting to setup some stuff for my next concert." She whined disappointment clear in her voice "It's not fair, I want to hang out with you instead so badly."

"I'm right outside the building, standing by my car; I could come up for a bit." He said disappointed himself.

Ally whined again almost sounding on the brink of tears "I wish, but they won't let me have any guests right now, they want to limit my distractions. I'm just lucky they gave me a short break to make this call. I'm so tired."

He kicked a rock across the ground "How about tomorrow night we have a movie marathon? I don't care if you fall asleep, at least we'll have time together."

"Sounds really fantastic to me." He heard her say a little more relieved; he could almost imagine her cute little half smile.

They said their goodbyes and he was feeling much chipper, until the next day.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Ally was sitting in her seat on the plane staring out the window wishing she was curled up with Austin watching a movie. The plane shook violently and the captain came onto the intercom as her heart raced.

"Attention passengers, sorry, for the bumpy ride, we're experiencing some turbulence, but you're in good hands. Please relax and enjoy your flight." He said calmly and cheerfully before getting signing off.

Ally hated plane rides, it was always nerve racking for her, the way the planes would sometimes shake. This one more so than any other she'd been on before. She watched a stewardess walk by with a cart of drinks, calmly smiling as if nothing was bothering her. Ally closed her eyes to calm herself trying to pretend she was somewhere else.

Then it happened all at once, a loud bang of an explosion jolting the plane shaking it uncontrollably. Ally opened her eyes looking around in terror; the oxygen masks fell from their compartments as the captain came on the intercom. People were screaming left and right as everyone grabbed for their masks, she could see a mom calming her child in the center seats, as they buckled in. Ally buckled in tightly as she put on her own mask tears filling her eyes as she wished she had just stayed home.

The plane began to tilt downward a loose cart rolling down the aisle, and screams grew louder over the horrible sounds the plane made. She closed her eyes until she felt horrid gush of wind screams of terror as the plane wall on the other side ripped apart from pressure causing her to open her eyes in its direction terrified. The little boy whose mom had been trying to calm him now wailed and looked away from the gaping hole holding his mom's arm desperately. Suddenly she saw his eyes lock on hers both of them sharing between them sheer terror as she began to lose consciousness.


	3. Waking Up And A Sorrowful Golden Angel

**Three chapters, I had a lot going for this story.**

Austin stared at the TV screen in horror, dropping his cellphone that he had just texted Ally with. He felt his stomach drop, nausea taking hold, it was Ally's plane. It had left maybe an hour ago for its destination this morning and now its image flashed on the screen as the main ongoing story. Dez had screamed and fainted as Trish fanned him watching Austin who was trembling as he picked up his phone to call Ally.

"They are unaware of what caused the malfunction and this devastating crash that has killed several and injures several others." The reporter standing at the scene spoke quickly "According to the information given, hot rising pop artist, Ally Dawson was on the flight, there's been no report of her being found or the condition she is in. We'll report new information as we get it. Our hearts go out to all the families of the passengers on this flight."

Trish began to cry into her hands no longer fanning Dez who was still passed out. The horrors of what she heard gripping her and pulling her into uncontrollable grief. Austin didn't know what to do, whether to be angry or cry in despair. He quickly got up from his chair, nausea taking hold, in the food court only to fall over getting sick on the ground, tears rimming his eyes as he fell apart.

* * *

Ally awoke, her head searing in pain, as she weakly opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the plane horrifyingly doing a nosedive as it descended back toward the ground. She grunted, trying to sit up, agonizing pain causing her to fall back on the pillow as she tried to focus her eyes. Slowly, she flexed her hands that ached as if they had been cut over and over again before trying to move her arms to try and find her phone. Her eyes came into focus little by little; she realized she was in a hospital bed pain stemming from every part of her body.

Then she saw him, her own personal angel with golden blonde hair looking weary and broken down. It was if he hadn't slept in days, his eyes red and swollen, and his skin paler than normal staring out a window a look of hopelessness on his face. She resolved to call for him, but at first when she tried nothing came out except for a wheezy breath. She struggled as she finally managed to get his name out of her mouth.

It was as if she was watching a robot move. His head turned slowly as if he was so used to hearing her call to him. As if he had thought he was hallucinating, his head mechanically turned toward the window. She struggled again to call out and managed to get a little louder. His head snapped toward her now, his eyes looking shocked or dazed she couldn't tell. He got up slowly maneuvering closer as if he was in a dream like state.

He gently fixed the covers as if she were still asleep smiling weakly at her "I keep dreaming you've awoken, but it's always just a dream. This must be a dream too."

He kissed her cheek and she felt sorrowful, she had caused him pain, he wasn't himself, this wasn't her Austin, he was always smiling and joking. She forced a hand to grab onto him ignoring the horrid pain that was making her tear up. His eyes flutter with surprise and then closed as if meditating forcing himself to believe it was in his head. She gripped desperately at him now try to shake him, to get him to look.

"It's me Austin…I'm awake, look at me..." She begged her voice hoarse and pleading.

* * *

Austin's eyes flew open, could he believe this illusion of hope. He looked at Ally, he had waited months for her to wake up, but every time she did awake it was only a dream. She tried to get up weakly now, clearly pained and crying out. The bed alarm going off and he jumped back as she cried out croaking his name. It took seconds as he saw a doctor and nurses come in to realize it.

"She's awake, it's amazing!" the doctor gasped as he helped the nurses hold Ally down "Get us some help now!"

He wasn't hallucinating, she's awake!


	4. Happiness

**Thanks to Ross's Juliet, Dancer1768, and LoveShipper for your reviews! Also thanks to all my followers and anonymous readers!**

Ally's eyes fluttered open, groggy from the meds they had put into her IV tube when she had woken up the first time. She blinked taking in the room now, its tan walls with only one painting to bring more color into it. Her eyes trailed to the window where she had first saw him, so pale, weary, and sorrowful. There he sat like before, blonde hair unkempt, and just as worse for wear as before.

She frowned, how long had she been here with him always watching over her. She could vaguely remember voices at times unable to see, but she had no idea she'd been out for longer than a day. She watched his still figure, his gaze focused on the scenery outside the same window as before, but even from where she lay she could see the shimmer of tracks on his cheeks from fresh tears. It killed her to see him so unlike himself.

"Austin…." She breathed the hoarseness still in her voice.

His head snapped toward her without hesitation and he jumped to his feet hurrying to her side. Ally could see her reflection in his eyes and his emotions in a whirlwind behind it. Austin's mouth curved in a relieved smile and then he leaned in kissing her passionately, desperately, longingly, with all the emotions she had seen swirling in his eyes. He pulled back briefly so they could catch their breath and then his lips were on hers again.

Austin could hear her heart monitor's beeping speeding up, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he kept kissing her. Until finally a nurse came in to check on Ally and then he jumped back from her. Ally's face was flushed with more color than he had seen in it in a long time. The nurse laughed shaking her head and politely excused herself with a brief warning not to over excite Ally.

"Ally, I've waited four months, two weeks, a day, and six hours for you to wake up. Nothing has ever made me so happy as the moment you truly opened your eyes and called to me." He murmured in her ear.

She began to cry shaking her head stiffly "You never gave up on me. I am truly grateful to have such a devoted loving boyfriend as you. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

He watched her eyes drift to look at the machines around her bed, then her legs both broken and set in cast that covers from a bit over the knee down, to her hands and arms thin and scared, and then back to him. She frowned and flexed her hands, probably feeling them stiffly moving as she looked at him clearing her throat.

"I want to see my face, please." She finally spoke in a soft voice.

Austin pulled out his phone turning on his camera flipping the view since there was no mirror he could hand her. Ally took the phone in her trembling hands and stared at herself. True she didn't look how she normally would have looked, instead of how she did now thinner, paler, but not really any injuries to see anymore. She grimaced a little, but was relieved and somewhat satisfied as she handed him back his phone.

"You're still as beautiful as ever." He kissed her forehead "How are you feeling?"

Ally sighed and looked around "To be honest, worried about my career, my body, and I kind of hurt all over."

Before Austin could reply a loud shrilling squeal caught their attention. Their Latina friend Trish bounded in excitedly, her eyes watering. She draped herself over Ally giving her a tight hug without thinking. Then just as suddenly as she had hugged her friend Trish jumped back.


	5. Happiness Short Lived

**Sorry I haven't written awhile, I've had major personal things going on and haven't had the time to write!**

Trish spoke to Ally excitedly about her and Dez's relationship among other things she missed. As Ally began to reply Trish's voice hollered over hers calling to Austin, but Ally hadn't noticed it. Austin watched as Trish walked around the bed to shake him. Again she called out to him. Ally acted unfazed as if she was still talking to her best friend.

"Austin, wake up. You're dreaming of Ally again. Wake up!" Trish called over Ally's sweet voice once more.

Then sadly what he had thought was real faded away as he groggily opened his eyes. Slowly he looked around to see Trish at his side pointing to his arm. He looked down and smiled, at least Ally really had grabbed his arm at some point and that seemed to make him feel somewhat better. Trish pointed again until he really took notice.

"It's the first movement in months; she's been calling to you since apparently before I entered the room." Trish grin then faded as she stared at Ally's face, eyes open, but unfocused "I think she's been trying to get your attention that something's wrong, look."

Ally's eyes flitted around as Austin finally glimpsed at her pale face "How long has she been up? Ally are you okay."

"Austin, Trish, Austin, Austin, I can't-" Ally murmured and trailed off. Her hand trembling as she shook his arm.

Austin waved a hand in front of her eyes as Dez strolled in with a pudding cup.

"Oh cool, she's awake!" Dez called happily.

"Dez get the doctor now!" Trish pushed him back toward the door "It's an emergency!"

Dez huffed as he took another spoonful of pudding into his mouth "Can't a man enjoy his pudding cup?"

"No man proudly admits they eat pudding cups!" Trish retorted as he left and she returned to Austin and Ally.

Ally cries as she waves her arms around "Where are you guys? Where? What's happened? Why am I in a hospital?!"

Crumpling in pain against the bed from her still healing body she cried in hysterics. Soon the doctors were in the room as Austin struggled to soothe her, her legs still in casts and the breathing tubes she had while in her coma had obviously previously been taken out, and her ribs still healing had to be sore as well. She begged Austin as the doctors tried to settle her back comfortably into the bed to help her, make them stop. Austin looked away as he held her hand, not wanting to see her this way.

"Ally, please let them help you. I can't go against the doctors. Please, I'm right here." He grabbed her hand holding it gingerly before pressing his lips to it.

Slowly she calmed as Dez entered the room again and joined Trish out of the way watching in surprise. Her eyes darted as she heard him walking, but she seemed to be trying to concentrate on being calm for Austin. Carefully Ally's usual doctor took out his penlight shining it in her eyes, but she didn't follow the light as instructed no matter how she tried.

"Okay, Ms. Dawson we have to run some tests. We're just going to get a room open up to do some scans and such and we'll be back to get you momentarily." The doctor calmly stated "We're going to figure this out together, okay."

Ally merely nodded as she cried and listened to them leave. Her hand tightened on Austin's as the other two moved toward the bed. Quietly they sat there and all Austin wished is that his dream was the real deal not this reality where Ally couldn't see. He let a few tears fall as he promised Ally everything was going to be okay, although honestly he had no idea if it would be. Dez offered her his half eaten pudding making her laugh for the briefest of moments. Then it was Trish's turn to calm her, but none of them knew what to really say.

Soon the doctor and some nurses come in again and wheel Ally away in her bed for testing. Austin watched helplessly as Trish and Dez stood by his side while they waited for Mr. Dawson to get to the room for his usual visit time. Silence was deafening in the empty room as they stared at the doorway. What would be wrong with Ally? Would she be permanently blind? How will she react when she finds out all of it?


	6. Memories

**To all my faithful readers and followers, I'm sorry I as on hiatus so long. My life took a turn not so great and I lost myself, but I am back to finish my beloved stories that I've let go unfinished! Without further ado!**

* * *

Ally had been discharged for almost a week. It was hard for her; things had changed so much in the months she'd been in a comatose state. She was trying to reboot her career and Austin was there by her side as much as he could be. Sadly, though the reality of her eyesight was no mere burden. She was blind; for how long, no one knew. This left her career harder to maintain, but she could still play piano, she could still sing. Yet things triggered her memories of the crash too vividly and she'd fall apart.

Ally slid the piano cover open revealing the keys, cool beneath her fingertips and she shuttered as a flash of clutching the cold metal armrests of her plane seat came flooding back to her. She gently pressed a key down and hummed; she couldn't let it get to her. There was a song, a story, she needed so many to hear. Too long had this video of torment played in her head, her dreams, the memories. Steeling herself she began to play.

 _ **It was only supposed to be a short trip**_

 _ **A flight out of town, then back again**_

 _ **Hopefuls, families, a few down on their lucks, and an artist**_

 _ **If they'd known, would they've been there then**_

 _ **Again it flashes through my mind**_

 _ **The fear, the pain, the last goodbyes**_

 _ **A child crying in his mother's arms**_

 _ **In the rubble now my body lies**_

Ally chokes back tears and shakes unable to continue as a familiar voice raises out of the silence.

"Ally, why are you doing this to yourself. Isn't reliving it too painful, too horrifying." Austin's voice seemed so much louder since her senses tried to readjust to fit her new needs.

Wiping at her face and reaching her other hand out for him trembling she retorted "I have to write this song, it has to be heard."

Austin slipped beside her on the piano bench hugging her and stroking her hair "Then sing it for me. I'm right here and always will be."

Ally hugged him back briefly before touching the piano keys and sighed as Austin kept a firm hold of her waist as she began to play again. She was still sore and healing, but it was a comfort to be able to feel his touch once more.

 _ **Eyes no longer seeing**_

 _ **Everyone is screaming**_

 _ **Still I cling on through it all**_

 _ **How long I can't recall**_

 _ **No one ever sees it coming**_

 _ **No one ever thinks**_

 _ **But when your fear is mirrored in a child's eyes**_

 _ **It's already too late**_

 _ **Sirens rage loudly from a distant place**_

 _ **No longer on a trip**_

 _ **We lie on earth so still**_

 _ **No one catching grip**_

 _ **No one ever will**_

 _ **Eyes no longer seeing**_

 _ **Everyone is screaming**_

 _ **Still I cling on through it all**_

 _ **How long I can't recall**_

 _ **How long, how long…**_

 _ **I can't recall**_

Ally finishes and falls apart against Austin. She can't see it, but she feels him shake and drops fall on her head. He holds her as delicately as he possibly can as he cries for her pain and what she must have went through. Silently they sit like this for an immeasurable amount of time as they both try to calm.


	7. As Long As It's You

**In order to make up time I'm writing multiple chapters!**

* * *

Austin combed his fingers through his hair as Ally nervously sat in the passenger seat of his car. It was their first time out since the accident and he was worried about his girlfriend who looked on the brink of tears.

"Ally, it's okay. Take my hand." Austin held his free hand out to her now "The air you hear is the cars we're passing remember."

"I want to take you somewhere special, okay."

"Special, right." Ally sighed through gritted teeth as she clawed at his hand unintentionally "Nothing says special like putting your girlfriend in a metal death contraption after she went through a traumatic event in a flying one."

Austin groaned as he brought her hand to his lips kissing it "I'm here, so be calm. I meant to take you sooner, but life always changes our plans."

Ally closed her eyes and took deep breaths "Take me sooner?"

"You actually making plans and keeping them, there's a shocker."

"There's the Ally that always calls me out on my time scheduling." He chuckled as he turned down another road and Ally's nails dug deeper into his hand.

"Almost there, I planned to take you as soon as I walked into the music factory to pick you up today." Austin admitted as Ally's head jerked toward him eyes opening.

Ally smirked trying to keep her cool "Then you saw me a mess and couldn't let it go."

Austin smiled ruefully as he pulled the car to a stop "Yeah, but now I understand better what you went through. Anyways, I waited months for this so what's a few more minutes or hours as long as it's you I'm waiting on."

"Austin…" Ally teared up and wiped her tears away before she heard his door open.

"Austin?"

His door shut and then she heard him walking up to her door and opening it. She fiddled with her seatbelt and reached a hand out for Austin to take as she broke free from the car. His hand enveloped hers and he pulled her into him. He didn't say anything for a small amount of time before leading her somewhere handing his keys to someone.

Ally nervously questioned him "Where are we, Austin? You're too quiet."

"Hush, follow me for now, trust me." He replied as he continued to lead her through a set of doors to a lively place.

"Ally, guess who's here?" Trish giggled from beside her now as Austin helped her take a seat in a chair.

Ally grinned happily hearing her friend's voice "Trish, did you have anything to do with what's going on?"

Trish's tinkling laugh filled her ears "Trust me girl, if I did have anything to do with this you know I'd go all out and crazy."

"It's true, this girl doesn't know how to hold back." Dez said blatantly from nearby "Remember when she tried to help you fire Dallas?"

Ally laughed and shook her head "So this was all Austin this time. Someone please clue me in on where he's taken me and why."

"Well, Austin had this plan and-Ow Trish, that hurts!" Dez began before somehow being stopped by Trish painfully.

Austin spoke up finally from her other side as she heard him sit down close to her "Well, we're at that big fancy restaurant you love."

"You know "Lou Lou's" and really thought it all out."

Ally smiled as she turned her head in his direction "Really, thought what all out. The meal?"

"Y-Yeah, but before that. I've got another surprise and that's why all our friends and families are here." Austin nervously replied and his chair moved.

Ally froze her unseeing eyes flickering around as people made themselves known "What, Austin…"

"Ally, I had planned this all out before that awful day. The place, the time, the outfit, and how I'd do this. Then sitting in the food court my world was flipped when I thought I'd lost you. And in a way I did for a while. I never left your side for long if I could help it and thought of what I'd say if I ever got the chance to say it." He grabbed her hand and she felt him lower down to her his voice shaking.

"The other day when you truly awoke for the first time in so long, I knew. I knew it was now or never; I wouldn't wait again to say this. You are the reason I am where I am, for who I am today. You had my heart from the first time we met and you always will. Ally Dawson, the sun of my life, my everything, please marry me."

The room went silent and Ally sat in utter shock as she squeezed Austin's hand. She reached her free hand out searching for his face. Without skipping a beat his hand set hers on his cheek. Tears rolled down her face as she leaned forward haphazardly kissing him before sitting back. No one spoke as if holding their breath in anticipation as she prepared to answer.

Then she spoke through her tears that were still relentlessly falling "Even though I can no longer see? You don't care?"

"What did I say before I got out of the car. As long as it's you I don't care how long I wait. Well to me you're perfect even if you're blind. I will be your eyes and I will always help you like you've always helped me. The moon and sun together like it always has been." Austin said earnestly.

Ally dropped forward into him, holding on tightly, and all cheered as she finally choked out her reply "Yes, you and me forever, the sun and the moon."


	8. One Voice, One World

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and followers still reading my story after all this crazy time!**

* * *

Austin reached around for Ally and opened his eyes blinking in the dark. Nervous he sat up in surprise; Ally couldn't see so the fact she wasn't in bed scared him. Quickly he got up from his bed and out the door looking around, listening for her moving around. It was deadly silent though and he quickened his pace.

Finally, in the quiet he heard humming and followed through the house into the music room. As he entered the room he saw her sitting in one of the plush chairs. Her eyes were open of course, eyes unfocused as usual. She snapped her head in his direction as he walked toward her. She smiled softly before a tear escaped her eye.

"Austin, what are you doing up?" she murmured as she wiped at her face.

Austin hurried to her side "I got worried, I woke up and you weren't there. How did you make it all the way in here?"

Ally sighed as she clutched her book "I couldn't sleep, so I managed to feel my way along the wall until I got to this room. You put an engraved plaque up by the door for me so it was easier for me to find."

"What are you doing in here all alone?" he walked over to her.

She held out her hand and smiled "Take me to the piano. I have a song that I just came up with; write it for me as I sing please."

"Okay, here you go. Give me the book." Austin led her to the piano and Ally gently placed her sacred book in his hand.

She lifted the lid to the keys "Tell me when you're ready."

Austin searched for a pen and upon finally finding one he told her he was ready.

 _ **One voice, one world**_

 _ **Both falling apart at once**_

 _ **Do you see her sitting there**_

 _ **Do you know her story**_

 _ **She's an angel with broken wings**_

 _ **Down in the darkness she has fallen**_

 _ **But her broken voice still sings**_

 _ **Can you hear her calling**_

 _ **One voice, one world…**_

Austin couldn't help his hand from trembling as he wrote the words and she kept singing her sorrowful tune. He could hear his angel breaking beside him and it was like a farewell to her old life before the accident. She didn't dare stop singing as she fought through the tears and he dare not quit writing. There was more behind the meaning of the song, and he didn't want this moment to end because he knew what waited afterwards.

 _ **One voice, one world**_

 _ **No more is she calling**_

 _ **How could she take down the one thing that she loved**_

 _ **She turns, she waves**_

 _ **Her tears, they are falling**_

 _ **This is where she saves the day**_

 _ **And with a smile she disappears in the waves**_

Ally finished wiping at her face before touching the ring on her hand "Do you understand this song and its purpose?"

Austin tries to stay silent as he dropped the pen from his trembling hand and looks at her unseeing eyes. He hopes that she won't say anything as the tears he can't old back any longer spills from his eyes. Ally pulled the engagement ring off her finger her hands shaking worse than his.

"Austin, I've been thinking about it since the proposal. You have done so much setback so much to take care of me it isn't fair to you. Sooner or later the stress of dealing with a blind wife and her struggles will eat at you and my guilt of holding you back would only grow. So, I must give this back to you and take back my answer. Though in my heart and mind the moon and sun will always be close no matter their distance." Ally stood dropping the ring gently into Austin's hand as she forced herself to be composed for this speech.

"Don't leave, not in the night. Don't leave me, please." Austin wrapped his arms around her from behind his voice cracking "Ally, I promised you no matter how you were I accepted you. I love you."

She shook as her tears streamed down her face "Austin, staying one more night would only leave us wanting more, make it harder for us to let go. Please understand it's out of love that I'm doing this. It's out of love…."

He dropped is head into her shoulder tightening his grip briefly before slowly loosening up "Then let me help you pack up. I won't fight you on this because I know when your mind is made up there is no changing it. Just let me be at your side until then."

He took her hand leading her out of the practice room while she cried and he bit his lip hard trying to be strong for her this last time.

* * *

 **This chapter was hard for me to write, with every word my heart ached. I couldn't help, but cry. It's silly, I know, to cry at my own writing. Yet it was because it was written with such real and raw emotion that it came out so well.**


End file.
